


Long Lonely Nights

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Lonely Steve Rogers, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Esteem Issues, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Loves Steve's Pecs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony is away on a business trip for Stark Industries. Steve is alone in their bed, missing him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726315
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Long Lonely Nights

Steve rolls over for what feels like the millionth time that night. The bed felt far too cold, too big and too empty. He knows if he looked at the clock he would see that barely anytime would have gone past since he last checked, even if it felt like forever ago.

He runs his hands over the space Tony would lay. Cold and empty. Steve sighs. Tony was on a business trip for the past week and a half. He misses him, and he knows Tony misses him too. If anything, knowing that makes the longing worse. Knowing that Tony was somewhere across the globe spend many a sleepless nights thinking of him in a cold bed. Just thinking about it… all he wants to do is wrap Tony in his arms and never let go. If he wasn’t so needed here at the compound with the Avengers due to a shortage in the roster he would have gone with Tony.

With a sigh, Steve rolls onto his back and stares up at the dark ceiling. He wants to call Tony, he knows Tony would welcome the call, but he also knows that Tony has a lot on his plate with Stark Industries and the overseas meetings. He doesn’t want to add to that. He doesn’t want to be a burden to Tony.

People don’t fall in love with him. They fall for Captain America, yes, but not Steve Rogers. Tony Stark was an outlier, an inexplicable exception to the rule. He was the luckiest man on Earth when Tony was looking his way. And like hell was he going to do anything that would make Tony reconsider being with him. So he wasn’t going to call him. Not without checking in with Pepper that it was okay. That Tony wasn’t busy or in a meeting. That Tony wasn’t catching up on sleep or out at some restaurant.

It was okay, really. He knew how to look after himself. Missing Tony was hard, but he could handle that. He could handle falling asleep in their large bed alone.

Steve runs his hand over his chest, playing with them the way Tony would if he were here. Squeezing them, hitting them to make them bounce. Tony always says the dirtiest things about his chest. Always does the dirtiest things to them. He loves it when Tony fucks them, pushing them tight around his cock. He loves it when Tony licks his cum off them when he is finished, pushing the cum around his nipples with his tongue.

He loves it when Tony gets him to hold a vibrator between his pecs as he rides Tony’s cock, threatening to stop if the vibrator slips free. He would desperately press his pecs together, trying hard to keep the vibrator in place as he bounced on his boyfriend’s cock, his chest giggling furiously around the toy.

Steve moans, his hand furiously working over his cock. Pre-cum dribbling all over his hands and onto the bed sheets. “Tony” he groans into the pillow.

He could almost hear Tony in his mind. Telling him about a new bra he got him. How it would look so good stretched across his chest. How pretty his chest was. That he was going to cover his chest with cum, marking him up, claiming him as Tony’s. Only Tony’s.

Steve cums with a shout, his hips bucking off the bed. Cum shooting across his belly and chest. He pants harshly as he works his cock through the last shocks of his orgasm.

When he is done he lay boneless across the bed. Sluggishly he runs his hand over his chest, through his cum. He brings his hand to his lips, licking the cum of his fingers with a tired moan.

With his fingers clean he rolls over onto his side and grabs a tissue from the bedside table to clean himself up. He leaves the tissue on the bedside table to take care off later. Steve pulls Tony’s pillow towards him with a yawn. Cuddled up against the pillow Steve’s eyes slowly drift close, and he finally falls asleep. He dreams of Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
